Alison and Amanda
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU-story. Alison face her enemy Amanda.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Alison and Amanda**

**26 year old Alison DiLaurentis step out from her fancy white sportscar in Ravenswood.**

"Okay, time to be fucking awesome and all badass." says a very sassy and confident Alison in a hard serious tone.

"What the crap are you doing here?" says Amanda Jameson when she sees Alison.

Amanda is the same age as Alison and her personality is similar to Alison's.

The 2 women are both very sexy and they are enemies.

"I can go wherever I want, bimbo." says Alison.

"Don't call me a bimbo." says Amanda in anger.

"You don't scare me shitless, loser." says Alison.

"Let's see who's the best bitch." says Amanda as she draw her sword.

"Fine by me." says Alison as she draw her sword as well.

"Kiss your shit bye bye." says Amanda as she strike towards Alison's left shoulder.

"No, thanks." says Alison as she easy block the attack.

Alison cut off some of Amanda's hair.

"Viva la pussy!" says Alison, all sassy and erotic.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that, Alison!" says Amanda in anger.

Amanda try to stab Alison's left boob, but Alison easy block the attack.

"To win against me you must do much better." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"Oh, really? Fuck you!" says Amanda.

"I'm more awesome than you'll ever be." says Alison as she cut off a piece of Amanda's shirt.

"Watch it, that's a 900 dollar shirt, bitch!" says Amanda in anger.

Amanda swing towards Alison's left shoulder.

Alison step backwards and avoids Amanda's sword.

"Just give up while you still can." says Alison.

"Never." says Amanda.

"Fuck you!" says Alison in anger.

"You think you're erotic, but you're only stupid." says Amanda.

"Wrong!" says Alison as she swing her sword and almost hit Amanda's left shoulder.

"I'm much more sexy than you are." says Amanda.

"No, dumb bimbo." says Alison.

"I'll kill you!" says Amanda in anger as she strike towards Alison's boobs.

"Too slow with the blade, loser." says Alison as she easy block Amanda's attack.

"Don't call me a loser!" says Amanda in anger.

Amanda attempt at spin-attack, but she's not skilled enough so she almost fall down.

Alison takes advantage of Amanda's clumsy moment and strike towards's Amanda's left knee, hurting her a lot.

"See? I'm still the stronger babe." says Alison with a slutty smile.

"Damn!" says Amanda in anger, trying to stand up again.

"How do you expect to win? You can barely stand properly." says Alison.

"I'll kill you!" says Amanda.

"I don't think so." says Alison.

"Oh..." says Amanda.

Amanda try to stab Alison's boobs, but Alison easy defend herself.

"You're weak." says Alison.

"I am not." says Amanda.

"Really? Fuck!" says Alison as she knock the sword from Amanda's hand.

The ivory hilt of Amanda's sword shatter as it hit the ground.

"NO!" scream Amanda as she goes down on her knees and starts to cry like a little kid.

"Kiss your crap bye bye." says Alison in a hard cold tone.

Alison swing her sword and cut off Amanda's head.

"Sexy." says Alison.

Alison get back into her car and drive home to Rosewood.

"Finally. Amanda's dead and I'm the best babe around." says a happy Alison.

When she get home, Alison clean her sword.

"La la la, sexy and fuckable I am!" sings Alison in joy.

Once her sword is clean, Alison takes a cold shower.

"I need a fuck." says Alison as she clean every part of her slutty body, including her boobs, ass and pussy.

The next day.

Alison watch the lunch-time news on TV.

"Amanda Jameson was found dead, her head cut off. Doctor Aaron Dove tells us that whatever was used to cut off Miss Jameson's head was a razor-sharp sword or axe." says a reporter.

"True." says Alison.

"The police are searching for a katana." says the reporter.

"No, it is a Spanish sidesword." says Alison.

2 hours later.

Alison wear a black overcoat.

She enter a bar in Ravenswood.

"Hi, Ali." says Nicole Shamshir.

Nicole is Alison's best friend.

"Hi, Nico." says Alison.

"I've found a man who wanna fuck you." says Nicole.

"Thanks, babe." says Alison.

"No problem, my friend." says Nicole.

"Where's the man?" says Alison.

"I'm here." says a man as he walk up to Alison and Nicole.

"Hi, I'm Alison DiLaurentis." says Alison with an erotic smile.

"Sexy. My name's Vincent Ramonde." says the man.

"Okay." says Alison.

"Let's go upstairs and have sex." says Vincent.

"Awesome." says Alison, all cute.

Vincent and Alison goes upstairs to a sexy bedroom to have sex.

"You look sexy." says Vincent.

"Thanks. And you're macho and handsome. I hope your dick's big. I love men with big dick." says Alison.

"I'm sure I'll be enough for you, babe." says Vincent.

"Awesome. I think you're gonna find me to be pretty good too." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"Okay." says Vincent.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
